


Nosferatu Arc

by Composcreator



Category: Hellsing, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Composcreator/pseuds/Composcreator
Summary: Grimm aren't the only thing to fear. The only organization with the expertise to eliminate these dark threats is Hellsing and their secret weapon, Jaune Arc. Based on Hellsing Ultimate OVA and original manga. Will have original content. Characters will be OOC, but mix between cannon and Hellsing. Support me on Patreon to get chapters faster.





	1. Awakening

**Hello.**

**Again, TOO MANY FUCKING IDEAS!!!!**

**So this time the idea came from the fanfic “Endless Possibilities for Jaune Arc.” You probably aren’t aware, but at one point there was a chapter where Jaune was Alucard from the abridged version of Hellsing Ultimate. That got me thinking about how maybe I could have Jaune be the king of monsters with my own twist. And, of course, the idea got way out of hand and here we are. Somebody shoot my imagination down before I escape the galaxy, or worse, become the next Beerus!**

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

This is how old they are when shit hits the fan here.

Winter-17

Weiss-2

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

           

Jacques Schnee was a man who intended to climb to the top of the world no matter what and to do that he was going to make himself the richest man in the world. To him, money was the only thing that mattered in life, morals and consequences be damned. As long as you had money, you could do whatever the fuck you want. No one really knows how he came to be like this but no one really cares. Besides, it’s not like he would ever talk about it.

What did matter to him, was raking in maximum profits for himself. Which is why he spent so much time and effort getting Nicholas Schnee to give him his daughter in marriage and the Schnee Dust Company.  He respected the man for establishing such a large scale enterprise, but considered him a fool for not maximizing the profits by sticking to “ethical” practices. So among the first things he did as the new CEO was cut funding to employee benefits and set things up so that Faunus would be doing all the hard labor. As far as Jacques was concerned, letting Faunus live outside of Menagerie was more than they deserve. Having them do all the hard work only seemed fair. Besides, it wasn’t like there were many other jobs they could get, so they would have to either be forever homeless and hungry or put their back into making him rich in exchange for something better than nothing.

He also cut funding to departments and projects that he deemed unnecessary, all to line his own pockets. One department that he took especial joy in eliminating was the research department, specifically the branch that was looking into alternative ways of obtaining Dust, and even recycling it, among other things. When he announced his decision, he was met with great protest from the department head. Apparently, Nicholas himself had established the department, knowing full well that while Dust was humanity’s greatest weapon, it was also their greatest weakness. If something were to happen rendering Dust useless or, even worse, no more Dust could be mined from the earth, then humanity would be left defenseless with no fallback plan. As such, Nicholas created the department, hoping that one day they would discover more efficient ways of using Dust and maybe even away to recycle, or even create Dust without having to mine it.

Jacques heard these arguments, and had the entire department and staff kicked out and all research destroyed. If there was a shortage of Dust, then all the more reason to raise the prices. It’s not like he could do anything if the buyers wasted their products.

For Jacques, all the money he was now making, meant he could control everything he wanted to.

Which is why he was extremely frustrated by his wife and daughters, the few things he could not control.

Yes. To him, Willow Schnee was not a person, but at tool, one by which he gained the Schnee name and fortune as well as an heir to ensure his empire. However, he was having much trouble with that last part.

Their first child was a beautiful girl they named Winter. While he was personally disappointed it wasn’t a boy, Jacques decided to make do. Besides, he could always marry her off to a more worthy successor. All those plans were derailed when her aura was unlocked and she discovered that she had inherited the damn family semblance. He had hoped to deter her from a life of combat, not out of concern for her safety, but because that was what money was for, to hire others to fight for you. But noooooo. Not only did she decide to become a proper huntress, but she even joined the Atlas Military Academy at the age of 13, the one place in Atlas he could not exert complete control over even with his money. Not for lack of trying mind you. All that money he spent on all those lawyers only for them to come back empty handed! He thought closing her access to the Schnee accounts would do the trick but apparently the bitch decided she could live off her own money from saving up and working for the military, like some commoner!

Realizing that Winter was no good, he decided to try for another child, hoping that this one would be more…malleable to his goals. Unfortunately, it was another girl, Weiss. While still only a baby, Jacques did not have much hopes considering how the older sister turned out.

So, he began looking into other options, including arranged marriages. However, he came across something that troubled him. His wife had taken money from the family account and invested it into weapons research. Normally it would not be of any concern. After all, she was a close friend to the General and helping out with such endeavors would merely boost his image. Yet, this was not for the Atlas military. Instead, it was for an independent weapons manufacturing corporation, the kind that specialized in weapons for Huntsmen. On top of that, some of their products did not use Dust, focusing more on regular ammunition. They were his competition, and his own wife was supporting them!

Deciding the confront his wife, he had expected a quick resolution to the issue. He would firmly remind her that he now leads the Schnee family and company and as such he knew what was best for them. If she tried to tried to resist, he would simply threaten her with legal action that would leave her homeless and him with complete control and custody over Weiss. Considering her maternal instincts, he knew she would submit.

Once again, his plans were derailed by a Schnee woman.

Not only did she refuse to stop her investments, she claimed that the money was hers. When Jacques tried to threaten her, she countered, threatening to expose his plans regarding the White Fang. He was going to place a few Faunus who were under his thumb at some of their major rallies along with certain members of Atlas security and have them incite the crowd, eventually escalating to full blown riots. He had even started looking into ways of “giving” them weapons. His long term plan was to turn the White Fang from a just equality group, which was terrible PR, into a terrorist organization, which would make him seem like victim rather than a perpetrator. Only those directly involved in his schemes knew anything about it, and that was limited to what they had been told/ordered. Yet, this woman seemed to know all about it despite not even having a hand in the company. As Jacques tried to collect himself, Willow took the time to explain what was happening.

Willow’s mother was one Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization which has been in existence long before the Great War. While based in Atlas, they operated independently and only answered to the Council, and in the past the kings, though there were many times where they took matters into their own hands. She never elaborated on what they did exactly, but it was clear that Hellsing had a lot of clout in the four kingdoms, much more than the SDC.

In fact, the reason Nicholas Schnee was able to get the company off the ground and spread as far as it did was because of his relationship with Integra. With the promise to support the Hellsing organization, the SDC became Remnant’s number one Dust supplier. Eventually, Nicholas and Integra were married and had Willow. While one would expect Willow to take over both Hellsing and SDC, Nicholas decided to alleviate the responsibility of the latter by placing Jacques in charge, with the full intent of making Willow the superior of the two.

As for the investment, the Hellsing organization preferred to use weaponry that did not depend on Dust, saving that for combat against Grimm. Originally the SDC was the supplier but when Jacques took over that stopped. So Willow decided to just take her business elsewhere. In fact, the organization as a whole ignored Jacques as there were more pressing matters to take care of. The intel that he was trying to make the White Fang a terrorist group did however get him on their radar, so Willow used the opportunity to give him a fair warning. Not out of love or concern, but just to be fair. On that note, she left Jacques to his own thoughts, with a warning that the SDC was being monitored and Hellsing would not tolerate his plans.

The man himself was greatly distressed by all this. All his plans, all his money, taken away by a mere…a mere… a mere pawn! He could not do anything as his tool betrayed him and declared itself the master. This was not how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be in charge! He was supposed to have complete control over the Schnee legacy! The Schnee name was to be his, his!

All to come crashing down.

All because…

Of Hellsing.

Hellsing.

Such an ominous name, yet one with so much power behind it. It was more influential than even the SDC and was trusted by the leaders of all four kingdoms.

If only he had that kind of power…

He could force the council to pass motions that favor his profits.

He could control the might of Atlas military to seize control of dust mines and deposits previously beyond his reach.

He could force Winter back into his control.

He could destroy any one who dared oppose him.

With that train of thought, Jacques arrived at a new goal. One that would change the world forever.

He would make Hellsing his!

With that said, he would need to act fast. After the conversation with Willow, it was obvious that any legal action he could take would be pointless and eventually a mere waste of time.

Which brings him to the key to getting everything, removing Willow Schnee.

He considered his various options, and came to a decision. Trying to prove she was insane or unfit to hold property or position of authority would be even harder than outright legal action, especially since Hellsing sounded like something top secret. Trickery would not work. That butler of hers, Walter, was far more cunning than he appeared.

Now that he thought about it, while both Walter and Klein were introduced as butlers serving the Schnee family, Walter never answered to him. Given what he now knows it makes sense, while Klein served the Schnee family, Walter’s loyalty clearly lay with the blood of Hellsing. While normally he would be an obstacle, the man was currently out of the way on some business. The only reason he knew was because Klein had informed him that he would be attending to Willow and Weiss during Walter’s absence. At least that made things easier for the plan.

The plan to assassinate Willow Schnee.

The only real part Jacques had was setting up the how and when. The rest he left to the mercenary Felix, the same one who was originally going to help with the White Fang debacle, but with a bit of extra money, and a promise of a more permanent position as an enforcer and he was more than willing to make sure Willow Shnee had a fatal “accident” on a Bullhead. The fact that it was after visiting Winter at the Military prep school was icing on the cake as it cast some doubt on the Atlas military, which Jacques intended to monopolize.

The funeral was a grand affair, as to be expected for someone bearing the Schnee name. Throughout the entire affair, Jacques kept up the mask of a grieving husband, while at the same time scoping out the crowd, trying to determine who might be allies of Hellsing, and thus future obstacles. At the same time, he evaluated the various guests who were there to get into his good grace in his “time of need” knowing that they would make good pawns. The entire time, Winter was there tending to a young Weiss who could barely understand what was going on, and could only cry for her mother. An annoyance, but Jacques decided to put off the matter of his off springs until after he had made Hellsing his. One upside was that Winter would be in the Schnee manor for a while both to take care of Weiss and because it so happened to be the end of her final year at the prep school, leaving a few months before the next year at Atlas Military academy began, just enough for him to force her back into the tool he wanted always wanted now that the bitch was gone.

A week after the funeral, a lawyer came to read the will and testament of Willow Schnee.  Though careful not to show it, Jacques was eager for the man to announce his rightfully earned position. However, he was specifically excluded from the reading of the will. At first he thought it was a mistake, or perhaps a joke. But no, the man was completely serious, and had even brought a bodyguard to ensure Jacques could not enter the room. The only three people to go in were Klein, Weiss, and Winter.

Knowing this, his mind raced to connect the facts.

Klein was a butler who had served the Schnee family well, so there was probably something for him as gratitude.

Weiss was too young, barely even 2 years old. Anything left to her would be inaccessible until she was much older.

That could only mean that the position of head of Hellsing fell to…

No.

No!

NO!

Just when he started trying to rationalize the thought away, the lawyer walked right back out, and clearly said, “Whenever you are ready Miss Winter, we will be waiting for you at headquarters.” Then he turned around and actually smirked, at him, Jacques Schnee of the SDC! While frozen in his tracks, the man walked by with his bodyguard and said, in a matter of fact tone, “Hellsing will never belong to a pretender, and neither will the SDC for long.”

By the time he had returned to his senses, Jacques found himself standing in his office, hands on his desk with sweat the size of bullets falling from his head.

It was falling apart. Everything was falling apart right before his eyes! The legacy he worked hard to cement in history, was being undone by mere women, one of whom wasn’t even an adult yet! People were supposed to think of him when they talk about the Schnee name. Him! Jacques Schnee! Not that fool Nicholas, him! He was the one who was making all the money! He was the one who put those Faunus in their place! He was the one everyone wanted to befriend! He was the one who living like a king!

Yet, here he was, his throne being snatched before his eyes, to be handed to children! He could not let this happen! He would not let this happen!

Now, there was only one thing to do.

Kill Winter, and make Weiss his puppet.

No one could possibly expect a toddler to lead any legitimate organization, much less the SDC or Hellsing. With Winter gone, someone would have to take Weiss’s place, namely him. And even when she is old enough, he would still be running things, with either her following his every order, or by removing the need for her all together.

The window of opportunity was small, he would need to act now. With the promise of even more money, Felix was there in hours. That night, the blood of Schnee and Hellsing would die.

That night, Felix attacked Winter right when she was putting Weiss to bed. The surprise assault, combined with Winter’s preoccupation with Weiss made it easier for the mercenary. Unfortunately, the interference of Klein gave the sisters a chance to escape. However, Felix had been in the business a long time and was prepared from something like this. In fact, his semblance allowed him to track the movements of a target he ‘marked’ with his aura. The mercenary would have gone alone, but he informed Jacques that Winter was going into a part of the Schnee manor that not even he knew of. At this point, Jacques decided that he had enough of secrets being kept from him, so he accompanied Felix. He was going to get everything he could out of Winter’s mouth before it was silenced.

Turns out, the manor had a secret dungeon. Just knowing about it made his blood boil. He could have used this years ago and saved quite a bit of money and effort silencing certain individuals. Despite this, he could not stop himself from admiring it. Clearly it had been around for a long time, yet they were still standing and in usable condition, with plenty of room in each cell. However, their path lead them to the last cell in the deepest part of the prison.

Despite the doors being wide open, it was easy to see how intricate and complex the locking mechanism was. Whatever was kept behind this door was meant to stay there. Yet, Winter was clearly here for a reason, and Jacques would find out why.

The moment they saw her, Felix fired his gun. Due to their earlier encounter, her aura was already low and that last shot was just enough to completely break it. He then fired an ice bullet to freeze her hand while he had the chance. At that very moment, Klein jumped out of the shadows and tried to club the man with a chair leg but was easily knocked out, giving the mercenary the opportunity to give him a few extra kicks as payback for earlier. That was when Weiss jumped out and tried to attack. Of course, it only took a second to have the 2 year old literally under his foot, and another to threaten her with a knife to stop her crying. With the riff raff out of the way Jacques decided to have a little chat with his troublesome teenage daughter.

Kicking her onto her back, he made sure to step on her wounds from earlier.

She responded by spitting out blood towards the back of the cell.

“Jacques.” She snarled through bloody teeth.

“That’s father to you young lady!” He snarled back and stomped on her stomach. “I am your father and I raised you! You will show me the respect I deserve!” He had expected her to groan, or perhaps even say “yes sir”. Instead, he received a series of chuckles.

“You? My father? Deserve respect?” She then spat right onto his pristine white pants. “I was raised by my mother, Klein, the servants of the house, and my teachers. They were the ones who made me into who I am today, not you!” Before he could retort, she continued. “Don’t think that just because you were the sperm donor responsible for my existence means I’m obligated to have any affection or respect for you.”

“How dare you!”

“Oh, I see I hit a sore spot. Not surprised considering you couldn’t impregnate a woman like a real man. How do you live with yourself, knowing that you had to spend thousands of Lien collecting and preserving months worth of sperm just to produce one child, through in vitro fertilization no less!” She actually let out a laugh. “Your own sperm is just pathetic! You hardly have the right to call yourself a man, much less a father. Though I suppose that’s to be expected from someone whose last name is Gelded.” Not able to take anymore, Jacques kicked her right in the jaw, sweat dropping from his beet red face.

“It seems that bitch mother of yours said quite a lot to you.” He snarled leaning forward and pulling her head up by her hair. “Why don’t you tell me what else she told you? It’s the least you could do for the head of the _Schnee_ family.” He put extra emphasis on the Schnee part in an attempt to completely disassociate himself from his original name Gelé. Especially when used to call him Gelded, no matter how apt it might be.

“Jealous?” Winter chuckled again. “Are you envious that until a few months ago, you knew nothing.” Another chuckle escapes her lips. “You thought you had a complete grasp of the Schnee empire to mold into your own image, but it was nothing but an illusion, a passing dream of a coward who would rather hoard his treasure and hide instead of fighting like a man.”

“As for me,” she gave him a slightly bloody grin. “I’ve known about the Hellsing legacy since they day I unlocked my aura and semblance when I was 10 years old. I know the true purpose of Hellsing. I know the history of its fight against darkness.” Her grin became a full blown smile. “And I know that you can never have Hellsing. You will never be nothing more than a stand in for the Schnee Dust company. History will remember you as a seat warmer who got too comfortable.”

“Enough games!” Jacques cried out delivering another kick straight to her jaw, causing her to spit more blood towards the back of the cell. He gestured towards Felix who tossed him a pistol which he pointed right at her temple. “You are going to tell me everything you know about Hellsing! Every secret, every member you know about! I want to know Hellsing as well as you do to make my take over all the easier. With that knowledge at my disposal, no one will question me!” He had expected more struggling, maybe even a few pleas for mercy. After all, he had a gun held to her head. Instead, she started laughing. Not chuckling, not chortling, laughing. Just pure, dark laughter.

“You think all you need to run Hellsing are data sheets and information? Hellsing is not some business you can manage from behind a desk. It requires real leadership, charisma, willingness to accept responsibility, selflessness, and the will to go onto the field and fight when the enemy challenges you. Not only do you lack all those traits, you lack the one thing that is absolutely necessary to rule Hellsing.” Before Jacques could ask what it was, she smiled that bloody smile and answered. “Blood. The blood of Hellsing runs through my veins, not yours. Without it, you cannot even hope to see the organization’s true form. Even if you do manage to make Weiss your puppet somehow, you will be consumed by the bloodlust of Hellsing!”

Jacques slammed the butt of the gun into her head, making blood leak from it.

“If you won’t tell me what I want to know, then I have no use for you.” He snarled bringing it back up to aim at her head. “The only good kind of daughter, is an obedient one.”

“Umm, boss.” Felix said, trying to get his attention.

“Not now.” Jacques scolded, turning off the safety, a cold grin appearing on his face. This was the moment of his victory.

“Boss you really need to see this!” Felix said, panic in his voice.

“What could it possibly be!” Jacques shouted as he finally looked up to see Felix pointing at the back of the cell. Turning his head, he found himself looking upon and unbelievable sight.

A corpse was moving around. The cadaver of human being with a tall frame, blonde hair caked with dirt, that was tied up in a strait jacket and chained to the wall was moving. The chains were loose, ripped from the wall and broken into pieces. Its body was bent forward, its mouth wide open revealing very sharp teeth and a deep red tongue that was hanging out, and licking blood off the floor, Winter’s blood. It’s tongue was ravenous, licking up each drop with gusto, yet it had that subtle slowness that comes from one who savors the individual flavors of their meal. Once all the blood was drunk, the body turned its face up, revealing a healthy white complexion and eyes redder than a Grimm’s, and a wide grin showing off teeth sharper and whiter than the bones on an Ursa Major. Then, it stood up and destroyed the straight jacket, revealing a black body suit and white gloves with pentagrams inscribed on them.

“Evening.” It spoke, with a smooth, cultured voice. For a moment, Jacques thought he was speaking to a marquis, or even a count of great status. That impression ended when it said, “I thank you for offering your lives as a wake up meal. One can have quite the appetite after spending decades asleep.”

“Fuck off you monster!” Felix cried out as he shot it in the head, making a hole where its eye was splattering blood and guts on the wall. Instead of falling to the ground, the body remained standing, and his face was somehow frowning despite having a hole through his skull, though that was quickly healing up with a perfectly fine and new eye and everything, much to the shock of Felix and Jacques.

“Now that wasn’t very nice.” The creature spoke, its voice full of mockery and contempt. “Though I suppose pathetic creatures like you can’t do anything but scream and flay about.” The moment it was done, it took a step forward.

“Stay away!” the mercenary cried out. Gritting his teeth, he kicked Weiss towards the monster and turned to run, only to be stopped on account of his entire neck being devoured in one bite. A tearful Weiss was in the arms of the creature, unable to look away as the man’s head fell, blood spurting out of it and the main body. For a moment, it eyed her, taking note of the whitish blue glow surrounding her before turning to Klein, who had just regained conscious and was frozen at the sight before him. With a level on gentleness that betrayed he appearance, he handed the child over to the butler, making sure she was secure in his arms, before turning back towards the remains of the mercenary, a wide grin appearing on his face.

In the blink of an eye he was before the body using one hand to grab it by the arm and the other to pick up the head. What happened next, no mortal in the room knew for sure. All they could see, was the creature biting into the severed head, drinking the blood endlessly until the flesh and bone liquefied and were also drunk up, with the same thing happening to the body. All within the span of a minute. It took a moment to lick its lips before turning its attention towards Jacques.

“St..Stay back!” The mustached man stuttered out taking a step back. “I am Jacques Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company and I demand you stop.” When the creature actually stopped and tilted its head, Jacques thought everything was going to work out. Those hopes were dashed when it threw its head back and started laughing. “How dare you! I am the head of the Schnee family and soon to be head of the Hellsing! If you are their property you will obey me!”

“It’s just so funny.” The monster said, lowering his face to look him in the face. “A mere donkey trying to pass himself as a person alone is funny. But then you claim to be a Schnee, and even a Hellsing!” There was nothing in its eyes that showed it even recognized Jacques as human. “You barely qualify to be food for me, much less my master.”

“H-How dare you!” Jacques cried out as he fired the pistol. He expected it to at least do some damage to the beast even if it regenerated. What actually happened was much worse and more unbelievable. It raised its hand, and flicked the bullet when it reached him, sending it right back at Jacques. The bullet went right through his hand with even greater velocity than when fired shattering the grip of the pistol, bringing the once smug man to his knees in pain.

How…how could this be happening!

He was the richest man in the world! He should not be feeling pain unless his stocks were going down! He should not be bleeding, he was too rich for that to happen to him!

Just…just what in the world was Hellsing for them to have this creature who could bring the richest man to his knees!

“‘If the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost. If you should find yourself surrounded, with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies one of the Hellsing family’s darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation.’” Winter said, rising to her feet and using some of her recovered her aura to destroy the ice encasing her hands. With each breath she took, she recovered a bit more of her strength and aura, the bleeding finally stopping. “The day you had mother killed, she visited me. She informed me of your meeting and how you were made aware of Hellsing and how you would likely try to take it. So she left me with these words and the key to this cell, so that I may protect my family.” With noticeable struggle, she managed to stand up right, now holding her short sword in her hand. “I will not allow anyone to threaten the ones I love. Even if I must deal with the devil and run the streets with the blood of my enemies, I will protect them and this world!”

“N-n-n-no. You-you can’t do this to me.” Jacques stuttered as he crawled forward. “I’m a Schnee…I’m too important.” He grabbed Winter’s ankle with his bleeding hand. “P-please! You must spare me!” He begged.

“Sorry.” Winter sneered as she pulled her ankle out of grasp and raised her blade. “I have no time to waste on the braying of a gelded donkey.” Her grip tightened. “Allow me to put end your pathetic existence personally.” She thrust down, piercing the man’s heart.

Jacques Schnee was the richest man in the world.

In his bid for money, he ruined so many lives.

Not once did he have any regrets.

Until now.

He regretted hearing the name Hellsing.

Now, Hell was singing for his arrival.

His last thoughts were empty of repentance.

Instead, he was imagining the glory that could have been his with that monster at his beck and call.

Jacques Schnee lived like a king, but he died like an animal bleating for its life.

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me beast. How shall I address you?”

 

“Your mother called me…Jaune. Jaune Arc.”

 

**Okay.**

**Chapter one is finished. If you are wondering the order in which I update my fics, it will be random. It all depends on whether or not I even feel like writing and what I want to write when I do sit down.**

**This actually took a while mainly due to that jackass Jacques. (If it wasn’t for Ironwood, I would have thought the pronunciation would be similar to Jackass). I realize that he is a minor character, but he is the one who sets things off in the first place so I had to at least get this part just right.**

**I would have fleshed out the conversation between Willow and Jacques more, but decided to get it over with as fast as possible. Plus, it kind of interrupted the narrative style of this chapter.**

**Also, I don’t exactly know how businesses and organizations work, so please don’t hold it against me. It took a long while how to make the Hellsing organization exist in this world and how to make Jacques try to grab it.**

**Also, I went ahead and gave grandma the same name as Integra from the Hellsing series, but they are not the same beyond that.**

**As I got to the part about Winter awakening Jaune/Allucard, I realized that this chapter had it’s own narration style. It might sound weird, but I did not initially intend for this to be a narrative focusing on the mind of Jackass Gelding. When starting the chapter, I really wanted to build him up as a villain, one with much more meaning that the shitty uncle from the original Hellsing series. I mean lets be real, while some of us might hate the guy for trying to kill his own niece, I was mostly “Meh”. I mean he was a bad guy, but all he really did was make Integra awaken Allucard and his role was done, and it was all part of a plan made years ago by Millenium and Walter! He is so inconsequential I don’t see him as a villain at all.**

**Jacques is another story. While yeah his actions will be part of a larger scheme, I wanted to make his death more personal and satisfying.**

**Which is why I ended up sticking with this style where I focused more on his perspective.**

**Also, for those who don’t get the joke, before he married Willow his name was Jacques Gele. Jacques reminds me of Jackass which means donkey. Gele reminds me of Gelding, which means balless/castrated. Put it together, you get a donkey with no balls.**

**Special thanks to Afro121 - Aries Rifter for helping me iron out some the details and motivating me to write this just so that I could see RWBY characters react to it in his fanfic. For those also writing RWBY reacts fics, this one is free to grab.**

**That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	2. Stirring

**Hello.**

**While this chapter starts out with Qrow drinking, allow me to say I have not touched a drop of alcohol in my life as I am a Muslim. However, I have read and watched a lot so I think I have a decent idea.**

**Also, I could use some help with combining the worlds of RWBY and Hellsing. With the reveal this Volume regarding the origin of Qrow’s bird form and other stuff, I need to step back and determine how much of RWBY I want to keep. I definitely know I want to make the land masses bigger, or at least add more locations.**

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate belongs to Hirohiko Araki.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

Current ages

Winter-17

Weiss-2

Qrow-25

**Chapter 2: Stirring**

           

_If one were to look for a certain scythe wielding huntsman, they would find him, to no one’s surprise, drinking at the tavern on Patch. That, however, is where the normalcy ends._

“Who the fuck are you talking to.” The huntsman groaned in annoyance.

_For all his alcoholic tendencies, he usually does not drink himself to such extremes which would kill a regular man. He only drinks to dull his body enough that his semblance would not affect everyone around him and to cope with the stress of everyday life._

“That’s not true!” He slurred. “I also drink when you get extremely chatty, like right now!”

_Even so, today was a special occasion, one which required him to drown his liver in enough alcohol to kill a normal man. Of course, he is no normal man, nor will he die to something so insignificant._

“Bet you’d like that you bag of crazy.” He grumbled before swallowing down an entire bottle.

_For today, of all days, a momentous event has happened. His best friend, the man who married his sister,_

“Shut up.”

_Now has a second daughter,_

“I said shut up.”

_With Summer Rose, the only other woman Qrow ever grew close to,_

“Shut it!”

_Perhaps even loved._

“Shut the fuck up!” He growled slamming the current bottle down with enough force to crack the table, getting the attention of the other customers who started to wonder just how drunk Qrow was to be yelling at a seat where they saw nothing.

_Did he love Summer Rose? Not even he knows. She was the only female who did not see him as a bandit or some fighter, but something more, something special. He knew his feelings for her were strong, but did not know if they were love, or just strong familial love, the kind he thought was only reserved for only his sister back in the day._

“You’ve said enough! Now that you’ve finished your little expose into my personal life, fuck off!”

_Now, she has she married to and had a child with another man, but it was the one man who could call his best friend, and Raven was long gone. Leaving him all aloooone._

“Fine!” Qrow growled splashing a bottle on his face to help him wake up. “What do you want, Death.”

_Oh Qrow my dear, I’m here to see you for the same reason as all the other times._

A cold sensation hit the huntsman on the chin as his head was tilted upwards and to the side. Others would think he was moving his head on his own, but he knew. He could see the woman cloaked in black and could feel her hand of bones tilt his head towards her. Looking into her hood, he saw her ever changing face. At times it looked like a mere skull with jawbones moving on its own. Then it looked like a beautiful woman, with features he could not catch or describe. It even shifted into some weird mix between the two where he could see the bones underneath her skin with empty eye sockets and sunken ears. Aside from all that, he had to admit that her body was one men would, pardon the phrase, die to be with. But Qrow was no fool.

“I’ve told you before.” He growled pushing her hand away, forcing himself to ignore the freezing pain his own hand felt from touching her. “I’m not going to become your messenger, reaper, contractor, or whatever you want from me. And I am most certainly not sleeping with you.” If there was one thing he would thank the bandit life for, it was a certain mantra said by the males, even his own father. Don’t stick your dick in crazy. Ever. It might seem worth it with unbelievable sex but the results would haunt you for the rest of your life, though in this specific case it would probably follow him to the afterlife. In fact, Qrow was pretty sure that he and Raven were born because his shitty dad broke that rule, especially since he tended to rub his broken back whenever talking about their mother. Which is why he was only half surprised when Raven left after Yang was born, she certainly qualified as crazy. Funny how men fail to follow such a simple rule due to their lust.

_No matter how many times you tell me, I will always ignore you and insist you be mine. All souls come to me eventually, you are no different. But I am impatient and I want you to be mine._

“Nope. Nada. No way. Not happening.”

_But you are perfect for me. It has been so long since I met one so suitable to be my servant. You reek of blood and misery, cursing others with your very existence. Even your weapon is a perfect fit._

A trail of ice could be seen along the blade of the sword leaning against the table as the finger of Death ran down it.

_The form is a call to my own. And the history of it, I can feel the souls cleaved by this blade. Truly, you are worthy of my power._

“Keep it you bag of bones.” Qrow grunted. “I’m fine on my own.”

_Not for long._

That made Qrow freeze in place. All the times Death has tried to…court him, not once has she ever said anything to indicate he would need her strength. This was not a normal sales pitch. Something had happened.

“Explain yourself.” He growled gripping his weapon and putting the bottle down. “What makes you think I need you?” Even as he said those words, he partially regretted them as he felt the smugness coming off her. She had his full attention, and she was enjoying it.

_Don’t you find it odd that the silver eyed warrior gave birth this early._

Her words made Qrow pale. Indeed, when Summer collapsed on the floor, Qrow and Tai were freaking out. They rushed her to the hospital only to find out she was going into premature labor. The baby wasn’t due for another month at least, yet it was happening now. Both men were scared for the fate of the mother and the child. Yet, by some miracle, not only was Summer still alive, but the baby girl was as healthy as can be. At first Qrow celebrated the good fortune and welcomed Ruby Rose to the world. But come night time he needed to drown his complicated feelings, leading to the present.

“What did you do?” His grip tightened, his cheeks white as bone and his eyes bloodshot. He feared that Death now had him by a leash, one that would force him into submission. He did not expect her to laugh that strange, unnatural laugh of clattering bones and funeral bells.

_I did nothing._

“You expect me to believe you?”

_I am Death. I am an absolute, one that cannot be denied forever. I do not deal in falsehoods and those who break their oaths to me suffer. As the end of all I do not interfere with the beginning. Souls who have yet to live remain untouched by my power._

Her words were not the same as before. There was a sort of primal power to them that made the entire place freeze. In fact, looking around, Qrow realized that everyone else was literally frozen in place. No ice or frost holding their bodies, they were just still as stone, or in this case still as a corpse.

“All right, if not you then who?” His grip had lessened, but he was not letting go of his blade even if it would do nothing, especially considering the grin Death was giving him.

_I suppose if you haad to blame someone,_

Her cloak swallowed her arm, covering any gaps and openings, expanding and contracting repeatedly before opening to reveal a different person all together, one that Qrow had seen on the screen multiple times and once in person, a meeting that made him feeling like taking a shower in bleach.

“How the hell could that slime ball Jacques Schnee have anything to do with this?” He asked. At the same time, his mind was a jumble. On the one hand, the douche bag was dead, so that was great news for all of Remnant. Hopefully his corpse was being used as good Grimm bait, or even some medical student’s surgery practice model, the one they really mess up on. On the other hand, whatever they fuck he did caused Ruby to be born early and makes Death claim her power is needed.

_It’s not what he did. Rather what he tried to do. Long story short, his greed for wealth and power resulted in an old acquaintance being reawakened. One that even I am wary of._

“What the fuck!” Qrow exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. When he first met Death, his eyes were opened to the real horrors of the world. Horrors that prey on Grimm and man alike. At the same time she made it clear that as Death she was above them. Yet, somehow that jackass had awakened the one thing that could set her on edge! Oh, and for some reason the voice was that same cold seductive heart stopping voice despite the male slime ball form. Because supernatural logic.

_I still remember when he barged into my domain demanding 3 specific souls._

She continued as if Qrow hadn’t reacted at all.

_At first it was amusing. He had just obtained his powers and charged in, arrogant at what he had become. So I struck a deal with him._

Her grin was cold and very disturbing. In the back of his head, Qrow wished she would go back to her usual form. This was creeping him out more than usual.

_I offered him a trade. In exchange for a thousand souls I would give him the ones he sought._

Her grin went full psycho, extending beyond humanly possible. Jacques’s pedo-stache was not making things any better.

_Each._

“Three thousand souls…” Qrow could hardly feel himself breathe.

_And he delivered. So easily as well._

Qrow had to sit down. Whoever this…creature was, he easily slaughtered 3000 people just to get his hands on 3.

“Who were they?” The edge in his voice was gone. At this point, he had resigned himself to the fact that shit was hitting the fan at light speed, and everyone was going to get covered in it.

_Warriors. Powerful warriors from the old days, before this world became a Remnant. Each took the lives of many both on and off the battle field. Which is why my price was that high._

Hearing that caused Qrow to grab his bottle again, just for something to hold on to. Based on what he gleaned from Death’s words in the past, the world of Remnant was once bigger and more populated without any Grimm, though there were still monsters in the world. At the same time, while their technology was ancient, the skills of their warriors would equal any modern day huntsman, even if they were using primitive weapons. It was part of the reason Dr. Oobleck and other historians spend so much time studying and searching for ruins, to recover the history that had been lost.

“Okay.” Qrow said after taking a few minutes to swallow the information dump as well as a dozen shots. “So because Jacques was being a jackass like always, he released some monster that you have had dealings with. At least it got him killed seeing as you’re able to take his form.” When he was done talking, he turned back to Death, only to find her in her previous state, with a knowing grin on her face.

_Do not be mistaken. He is not the one who killed Jacques. If he had, I would not have his soul in my realm. It would be in His possession._

“Does this guy eat souls or something?” Qrow asked before immediately putting up his hand in a stop gesture. “Don’t answer. I’ve got too much alcohol in my gut and if I puke it aint gonna be pretty.” He took a deep breath. “So who did kill that prick?”

_Winter Hellsing._

“Winter? As in Schnee?” Qrow was getting even more confused. Seeing the grin on that deathly face, he knew he was not getting answers on that front.

“And how does this connect to Ruby?” He asked, having enough of the side talk and wanting to get back to the original starting point of the conversation.

_When you throw a rock into water, the ripples travel across the surface pushing everything on top with just a little bit of energy. So imagine what happens when a meteor lands in the ocean._

As Qrow’s skin became even paler, Death’s grin became wider, beyond human capabilities.

_It sends powerful waves, waves that don’t stop until they have lost their energy or been broken by something of equal strength. Until that happen, they will continue, pushing, destroying, and shaking up everything in their path._

_Power is no different. When a powerful force awakens, it disturbs the world. Most can’t feel it, but those who possess power can sense it. So it’s only natural that the awakening of my friend would cause a reaction in the Silver Eyed warrior and her child, causing the birth to happen early._

“Will they be targeted?” Qrow could barely get his voice above a whisper, his fear messing with his vocal cords. “You once said that Power attracts Power. So tell me now, will this guy target Summer and Ruby.” He nearly grabbed Death’s cloak so he could shake the answer out of her, only to be stopped by her hand.

_Why not ask him yourself?_

“What?!”

_I was planning to pay him a visit eventually. Every time he’s awake it’s a sign of events to come, and I intend to enjoy it. Besides, it would be better if he were ally. After all, your precious Summer Rose wasn’t the only one affected by his awakening. Many things will be stirring, and not even you can face them alone my dear birdie._

With that, her form dissolved into a strange icy mist that broke apart and scattered, leaving Qrow alone to his drinks and his thoughts. As soon as she was gone, he downed half a bottle of whiskey. It took him nearly half an hour to collect himself and go back through the entire conversation, picking apart what was said and looking at all is options. He decided that there was still a lot he did not know, and the only way to get it was to go to the cause of it all.

“Might wanna take a few showers first.” He grumbled as he finished the last drink and paid for it all. “If I’m gonna fly to Atlas, I need to be ready.”

As he made his plans, he had to acknowledge that Death would be there right with him, watching with that knowing smirk. After all, he could never forget the first words she spoke to him.

_I am Death. I am everywhere and nowhere. I am in the past, present, and future at the same time. I am never early or late. I am always on time. There is nowhere you can hide from me nor any time where you can escape my reach. I will always be with you even as I collect my souls elsewhere._

At the time Qrow had resolved himself to do whatever he could to avoid her, even if it was impossible. But now, if things are really going to get that bad, then maybe it was time for him to accept the cold embrace of Death.

 

**Okay.**

**This was originally going to be longer and involve Qrow vs Winter, but decided to push that to next chapter so I could focus on my other stuff.**

**Half of this I came up with on the fly. Especially the part about the “old world”. At the same time, I was looking for something to explain why Jaune’s legend is not as well known or monsters worse than Grimm. Plus, you do have to wonder where those ruins you see in volume 1 and the game Grimm Eclipse come from. Like I said before, I would really appreciate some help building this story and it’s world. Especially since I am considering changing Jaune/Alucard’s back story. Here is what I am considering.**

**Before becoming the king of vampires, Jaune lived three times. That is to say, he was reincarnated twice. In all three lives he was a good person, who devoted himself to the death of the corrupt and evil in the name of god. However, when his third life was about to end on the execution block, he came to realize that it was all pointless, god had abandoned him, spoilers, spoilers, spoilers. Then he became Dracula. Should I stick to this?**

**Special thanks to Afro121 - Aries Rifter for helping me iron out some the details and motivating me to write this just so that I could see RWBY characters react to it in his fanfic. Ditto to all the others who have accepted my request to include this on their reaction fics. For those also writing RWBY reacts fics, this one is free to grab.**

**That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	3. Bird Meets Bat

**Hello.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_n (dot) com / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won’t let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**None of my works will be hidden behind a paywall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.**

**It’s only $2.50 to vote on what story of mine you want to see more of. Once I know I have a large enough base, I will add a second tier.**

**For $5, you will be able to vote whether or not you want me to start a new idea that I have or if you want me to focus on what I already have. Note, that poll will have MY ideas on it, and those who pay for Tier 2 can decide if they want to see one of them get written and posted or if they would rather focus on current stuff. New stories will be added to the Tier 1 poll if it is popular enough or I like it enough, or I might keep it on the Tier 2 poll. I don’t know yet; I’ll take it case by case. Eventually there will be a Tier 3 but I’ll talk about that later.**

**Right now, my biggest problem with this story is I don’t know who should be my Alexander Anderson. I don’t want to throw Cardin in there just because, he shows nowhere near the character depth that our favorite exorcist does. Adam might make sense, and with the death of Jacques the White Fang won’t be the same. But after vol 5 he seems more like an expendable rook on a chessboard. He’s a good fighter, but he’s not too important. Honestly, using the original Alexander Anderson would probably work best.**

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

Current ages

Winter-17

Weiss-2

Qrow-25

**Chapter 3: Bird meets Bat**

           

Winter was not having it easy. Though anyone who is perfectly fine after killing their own parent, no matter the circumstances, would need to be checked in and locked up at a mental hospital. All the other circumstances did not make things any easier.

Despite his atrocious character, Jacques was still the CEO of the SDC, the largest supplier of Dust for all of Remnant and an influential individual in politics and economy with many allies and enemies. With his death, there was chaos. Winter was lucky she was able to call both Hellsing and Ironwood to inform them of the situation. While the Atlas military took care of the body and relevant arrangements (Winter was only half surprised her new associate didn’t eat the body, even in death Jacques was repulsive), it was Hellsing who took steps to ensure the SDC would continue to function. All that did was lessen the blow and ensure that Winter was found not guilty for acting in self defense without revealing any secrets and at the same time stop any plans Jacques might have laid out in his will. Of course, the fact that he was killed by his own daughter was perfect fuel for the media and all the hounds trying to take over. The chaos only grew with the reveal that he orchestrated the death of his own wife. To top it all off, his plot to make villains of the White Fang was exposed and the Faunus of Remnant were outraged. The entire kingdom of atlas was facing an unprecedented meltdown and the council were powerless to deal with it.

Winter was worse. As everything escalated, she became fearful of some sort of retribution. Be it for the blood on her hands or for being the biological daughter of Jacques, she could feel enemies closing in. From those who were trying to usurp the position of CEO, the different enemies her father had made, and the extremists. It got to the point where she was starting to break from the pressure, and an attempt on Weiss’s life nearly drove her to the edge. That was when she was contacted by Walter, the Hellsing butler, who had returned from his business. He urged her to take Weiss and Klein to the old Schnee residence where her grandfather Nicholas Schnee used to live. In fact, it was where he and Integra worked together and eventually married. It was an isolated place, perfect for getting away and hiding from unwanted eyes.

The trio rendezvoused with the thin monocle wearing butler who escorted them to the location. It took time due to the remoteness and making sure that they were not being followed. The residence was actually a wooden cabin that was rather well maintained, albeit a bit dusty. It was big enough for the 4 of them with room for supplies and other amenities, not to mention the study that was filled with books and journals from both of her grandparents. It also allowed Winter to deal with another problem she was having, one that was probably more important than the others. The monster known as Jaune Arc.

After dealing with the immediate aftermath of Jacques’s death, he started become more and more restless and irritable. Even if she could not see him, she could feel him, knowing he was always watching from the shadows, literally. There were moments of reprieve whenever she was in the company of outsiders. During those moments, it was as if he was studying them, analyzing their clothes, their weapons, their behaviors, everything that made them who they were.

But when it was just the sisters and the butlers, she could always feel his gaze upon her, judging him. It showed in their interactions as well. At first he was silent, almost distant. But lately he has been borderline disrespectful, constantly bombarding her with insults and sarcastic remarks. As if he was intentionally provoking her, trying to draw out some sort of response. Winter refused to give in, yet part of her was telling her that she needed to let it out, release her frustrations and anger and deal with the problems assaulting her rather than leave them alone. Unable to settle on a true course of action, she decided she needed some fresh air, so she left for a walk in the woods surrounding the cabin.

As a girl born and raised in Atlas, she was used to the cold environment. However, the wilderness was challenging even for her. She could not help but wonder how her grandparents ever lived out here as she clenched her coat closer for warmth. Thinking about them made her think back to the problem of Jaune. He seemed respectful enough when they first met. He even complimented her for killing Jacques, and for agreeing to his request of disposing of the body normally rather than force him to eat it saying “it would be a bad breakfast meal”. But afterwards it just went downhill. It made Winter wonder if he was acting this way because of her own behavior. Did he think she was running from her problems? Yes she came all the way out here, but she did not see any other choice. She was only 17, and nothing the military school taught her could be applied to the situation here. Even her upbringing as a Schnee did not prepare her for  this. Did he really expect her to face the mountainous challenges without risking a mental breakdown? She was a mere mortal damn it!

The sound of crunching snow broke her from her thoughts as she looked up to see a man wearing a thick black and red coat with the face covered by a hood. Always armed she pulled her saber out and raised it against the unknown figure.

“Identify yourself!” She demanded, taking a few steps to the side. The man responded by side-stepping in the opposite direction. This continued for a while, the two engaged in a stare down as they circled each other. Deciding to test the waters, Winter lowered her blade, aiming the tip at his chest, and took a step forward. He responded with a pair of throwing knives appearing in his hand. She charged forward, ready to thrust her sword and pin the man to the tree. However, he threw the knives right at her face causing her to dodge them giving him the perfect opening to move out of the way resulting in her blade being stuck in the tree. He followed this up with a series of sharp kicks that sent her flying several feet away still unarmed. Getting back on her feet, she expected her opponent to be closing in, but they just stood next to her trapped weapon, eyeing her. Adding insult to injury, he started backing up, moving away and giving her room to grab her weapon with his hidden gaze still upon her. Angered, she created a glyph under her feet allowing her to zoom back to her blade and pull it out. Winter then created several more glyphs aimed at her opponent. Each one shot out a flock of young white Nevermores. Just as she expected, he moved to dodge them. This time she was the one who took advantage of the opening and charged forward. At first she thought her attack landed, but all she hit was the now empty cloak. She searched for the wearer only to receive a drop kick on the head. Her aura took a sharp drop but she was still conscious and able to create another glyph that forced her attacker off her. Getting back to her feet, she turned towards him and was surprised to learn that it was the one and only Qrow Branwen.

While most Vale huntsman did not have much of a reputation in Atlas, Qrow was one of the few exceptions, though for less than savory reasons. She had only met him once personally and he left quite an impression. He was hired as extra security for an SDC at Atlas Military social event. Not only did he behave extremely informal and rude to both Ironwood and Jacques, he spent most of the time at the bar, ordering every single bottle of the most expensive drinks and charged them all to Jacques. He then did his job of protecting the civilians, while intentionally doing as much damage as possible to Schnee and Atlas Military property, with no repercussions to himself because of the fine print in the contract, which he somehow managed to sneak in past the Schnee lawyers. Despite her less than stellar opinion of him personally, Winter could not deny that he was an exceptional huntsman, and he had yet to even draw his sword against her.

“Care to explain why you’re here Mr. Branwen?” She asked, showing the proper courtesies even in this situation.

“I don’t think I will just yet Schnee.” He replied, his voice mocking her own. “Or would you rather I call you Hellsing?” His words shocked her, not expecting someone who should have been an outsider to know that sort of information. It also gave him the opportunity to zoom right back in and deliver a series of kicks and punches that knocked her back.

Regaining her focus, she started striking again and again, yet somehow the older male continued to effortlessly dodge her. Part of her rational mind was pointing out how he was an experienced huntsman and only a foolish child would think they could stop an experienced adult by themselves. The other part of her, the part that had been under stress from recent events, wanted to take out all their frustrations on this drunk bastard. Guess which part she listened to.

She relentlessly swiped at him, left and right, up and down, criss and cross. Her assault did not let up, though all that the rugged huntsman did was dodge all while keeping that smirk on his face. Her assault paid off when she finally got her chance to actually hurt him. He had dodged to the side to avoide her strike, giving her the moment needed to pop out her hidden second blade and strike at him. When she felt it strike something solid and not air, she thought it was on the mark only to realize she had hit metal, not flesh. In the end, she merely made him draw his own sword for the first time.

“Lesson 1.” Qrow grinned as he pushed back with his own weapon, forcing the young girl to use both of her blades to keep him at bay, though she still struggled to keep it that way while he was clearly going easy on her. “Only use your hidden trump cards when you know your opponent has revealed theirs.” With that he pushed her back against a tree, pinning her there with little effort.

“What do you want?” Winter growled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Qrow mocked.

“Am I interrupting?”

Winter looked behind Qrow to see Jaune standing just a short distance away, still wearing his black body suit, with a sharp grin on his face. Before Winter could make any retort, her attention was distracted by the serious look that appeared on Qrow’s face.

“Finally.” She heard him mutter. With no other warning he flipped over her, kicked off the very tree she was pinned against and flew at Jaune. The vampire grinned and pulled back his arm, ready to strike at the air borne human. Just when she thought that he would be stuck, something unbelievable happened. Qrow turned into a crow. His smaller and more agible form easily avoided the gloved hand that thrusted towards him and even landed behind Jaune where he turned back into a human. However, his weapons had changed into the fearsome scythe that had earned Qrow the nickname Reaper. The infamous weapon was spun around before bisecting the blonde in half, actually making him yell in pain surprising him and Winter.

Not only did the blade slice right through, the flesh itself was burnt with smoke rising from it. Even Jaune felt pain. But the attack did not stop there. With another spin the body was cut again, then again, and again. Over and over, Qrow sliced the flesh wasting no movement even fluidly going from scythe to sword back to scythe and then sword again, all so fast that the meat had yet to fall to the ground. When he seemed like he was done cutting, his sword popped out revealing a shotgun barrel which blasted an explosive round that gave off a bright light. When Winter got her vision back, she was shocked to see a pile of ash at Qrow’s feet. The very thought that the legacy she worked so hard to revive could be so easily destroyed made her fall to her knees. She would have become distraught had she not realized something. Qrow did not look like a victor. Rather, he was still battle ready, his stance and weapon poised to react in all directions. To him, the fight was far from over.

“Impressive.” Came the excited voice of Jaune from nearly everywhere in the forest. Then the ashes levitated in the air and started to liquefy into some red and black substance quickly expanding and taking on a human shape causing Qrow to jump back with both hands gripped tightly on his weapons ready to strike. “I did not think there would still be warriors with enough faith to properly wield a blade that could actually hurt me, much less one that received the touch of Death itself.” That was when Winter noticed that the cross that was worn on Qrow’s neck before was now slotted into the handle of his weapon.

“Fat lot of good that did.” The huntsman grumbled.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” The blonde clapped. “Considering this day and age you are quite fascinating. Especially considering the fact that the stench of Death is upon you, yet you have clearly resisted her temptations.” He grinned. “Many man have fallen to her beckoning calls yet you fight her at every turn. No wonder she was enamored enough to inform you of me.

“Except there’s one thing that bitch never told me.” Qrow growled, lowering his body a bit to ready for a dash. “Whether or not you’re a threat.”

“What if I was a threat?” Jaune asked, the grin on his face receding slightly.

“Then I might have to take Death up on that offer.” Qrow growled back.

Jaune’s expression went from joyful to stern in seconds. He stared down his opponent, measuring him up. For whatever reason, there seemed to be pity in his eyes.

“I doubt you’ll need to worry.” Jaune said, in an almost resigned manner, lowering his arms. “I thought my master had the same ruthless drive of her ancestors, but it seems that I misjudged. She’s a disgrace to the Hellsing blood.” Though the words were not directed at her, Winter still heard them, she felt them, and she felt enraged by them. “I do wish she had some of your resolve. One must be full of it to regularly converse with Death without succumbing to her will.”

That was when it clicked to her. His behavior really was her fault. When everything got tough she ran instead of facing it. When Jaune’s behavior got too much she tried to get away from it. Even when fighting Qrow she was just trying to get away from her problems instead of seriously fighting him. To Jaune, she may have the blood of Hellsing, but not the spirit. That needed to change.

“Well then.” The reaper said sheathing his weapon. “Looks like my work here is done.” He started walking away from Jaune towards Winter, picking up his coat along the way. When he was right behind her he stopped and turned his head to look at her. “Guess I’ll be seeing you around Ice Queen.” She could hear the smirk on his face. “Maybe next time you’ll be ready for lesson 2.”

“Next time,” she growled back. “You’ll be the one taught not to mess with a Hellsing as I pin you to the ground.” She had enough. Everything went out of control because she did not grab the problem by the reigns. Though she would not admit it, had it not been for Qrow she would never have realized this. The least she could do was beat him in his own game.

“Kinky.” He smirked. “I look forward to it.” She heard the sound of wings flapping and knew he was gone.

She turned to Jaune, and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

“I guess you really are a Hellsing.”

“Of course I am.” She retorted. “So let us stop wasting time and get to work dealing with our enemies.” Winter Hellsing had indeed moved forward, resolved to adopt the ruthless determination of her ancestor. After all, Professor Hellsing sacrificed and entire country just to capture Jaune. She should be willing to do just as much.

 

 

One week later…at the office of General Ironwood.

 

 

“So Ice Queen,” Qrow said in a smug voice to a blushing red Winter. “Is this the part where you pin me to the ground and have your way with me?”

 

 

 

**Okay.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_n (dot) com / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won’t let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**To vote on what I update next, become a patron on the site and vote. Otherwise, I’ll just type as I go. The poll with close on May 7 th.**

**This was intended to be longer. I was going to elaborate more on Jaune’s attitude towards Winter before the meeting with Qrow. Plus, I’ve been trying to stop overusing exposition and information dumps while putting more action and actual movement into my stories.**

**The next chapter will cover Winter’s meeting with Ironwood where she will make it clear where Hellsing stands regarding the Atlas military. After that I think I’ll do Jaune meeting Salem, though I might make that part of the same chapter.**

**That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	4. Separation of Powers

**Hello.**

**Happy Valentine’s Day!**

**This might sound weird to say, but it was hard motivating myself to write this. What with the utter lack of success in getting a job and other real life stuff, I think I’m depressed.**

**Pat_re_on prices have changed. I’ve lowered all of them. In fact, it now costs only a buck to vote on what stories get updated as a basic Patron, and even the higher Tiers are cheaper.**

**None of my works will be hidden behind a pay wall, rather this is to let you all decide which story you want to see updated sooner and motivate me to do so. I know that I will work harder and be more motivated to write knowing that you paid to vote for that story.**

**Tier 1- $1.00: Vote on what currently running story of mine you want updated first.**

**Tier 2-$4.00: Vote on new ideas or tell me to focus on what I have.**

**Tier 3-$8.00: Send me prompts/ideas for one shots or short fanfics. We talk, put them on a separate poll and the winner of that one gets written. Plus these stories will be made available to these members a week early.**

**Tier 4-$12.00: Commissions of 3k words minimum. No need to vote or anything I just get to writing what you want as fast as possible, within reason of course. Includes all the above benefits.**

**To get to my page and become a patron, please copy and paste this pa_tr_eo_n_._com_/_Co_mpo_scre_ator is into your bar and get rid of the underscores.**

**Still trying to figure out how to solve the Alexander Anderson problem.**

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

**Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

Current ages

Winter-17

Weiss-2

Qrow-25

**Chapter 4: Separation of Powers**

           

Winter was having great difficulty fighting down the redness that was creeping into her cheeks. Returning to the Atlas capital had been easy. Even with all the reporters who caught wind of her return and the executives trying to court her attention she was undeterred. She was calm and composed, efficiently ordering her new subordinates on who the move out of the way and who would be allowed to talk to her after her business with the General was concluded, publicity was still important after all. With Weiss in Klein’s care she could focus on the task at hand and move forward. Though she did not expect a distraction, or rather embarrassment, in the form of a certain huntsman who stank of booze. She had just knocked on the door, been told to enter, and here he was, Qrow Branwen once again humiliating her, in front of the General no less. With no reason other than embarrassing her, he had to bring up her last words ti him in the woods, drawing raised eyebrows from Ironwood.

“I wasn’t aware you two were acquainted.” The General interjected.

“Let’s just say I gave her some one on one tutoring recently.” Qrow grinned as he got off the wall he was leaning on. “And she was eager to declare that she’d be on top next time.” He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows, getting snarls from the Schnee and sighs from Ironwood.

“How about you just go on your own business Qrow.” The general asked while rubbing his eyes. “I’ve gotten your report and I’ve heard your concerns. You share the word with Ozpin and the others and if there is a change we will be in touch.”

“Fine.” Qrow grinned. “I’ll get out of your hair now. Just remember to actually tell us the important stuff without us having to hear rumors and whatnot first.” He said getting off the wall and heading for the door. As he passed Winter, he could not stop the grin on his face and gave her a wink. “I look forward to our next lesson in a few years.” He said, making her sputter, unable to retort before he had left the room with the door closed behind him.

“He has that affect on people.” Ironwood commented with another sigh. “I wasn’t aware he had made contact with you recently.”

“I suppose he heard the news and decided to do some scouting.” Winter answered coolly. She wasn’t sure if it was her place to say regarding Qrow’s real reason for his sudden appearance, much less the implied connection he had to Death itself.

“Putting that aside,” Ironwood shook his head before smiling at the young woman. “I’m glad to see you are doing well. I was worried when I heard the news that you and Weiss were missing, but I suppose you needed your space after everything that happened.”

“Your concern is appreciated.” Winter replied with a slight bow of the head. “But rest assured I have had plenty of time to contemplate the future.”

“That’s good to hear. Now, about Hellsing,” Ironwood continued his tone becoming more serious, “I hope you don’t mind me asking who will be in charge while you are finishing your education.”

“I’ll be in charge.” Winter replied instantly, her expression so serious, with not even an iota of doubt, that the general was caught off guard.

“I’m sorry,” Ironwood spoke up, disbelief pouring from every word, “but I don’t see how that’s possible. Even with your skill, it’s not feasible for you to attend the academy and act as Hellsing’s leader.”

“Which is why I will not be entering the academy.” Winter nodded. “In fact, I came to inform you that I will no longer be a part of the Atlas military.”

For a moment, Ironwood was completely dumbstruck, unable to utter a single syllable. It took quite a few deep breaths for him to regain his speech.

“Winter, you’re young and you’ve been through a lot. Maybe you need to reconsider a bit longer. What better way to ensure the military and your organization works together than having you be part of both?”

“General.” Winter replied, her tone just a bit firmer and her back straighter. “Know that I have nothing but respect for you, so please don’t ruin it by acting like a fool or taking me for one.”

“You speak as if the two have worked together as equals, yet that is far from the truth.”

“I don’t-”

“Hellsing is here in Atlas to keep and eye on the kingdom, not out of any loyalty or need for technology.”

“During the Great War, Mantle committed many deplorable acts in the name of their cause. To call them experiments would be an understatement. They were trying to play god with human lives, there’s no other way to put it. Such endeavors included forays into different aspects of the supernatural world. They were creating armies of monasteries to serve their own purpose. Once the war ended, Hellsing relocated from Vale to the then new Atlas to make sure those unspeakable atrocities never happen again.”

“So, while the relationship between our two organizations may seem to be one of mutual respect, it is in fact one build on distrust and scrutiny. After all, keep you friends close, and your enemies even closer.”

Throughout her entire history lesson, Ironwood was forced to listen, unable to get a single word in edge wise. With each fact his lips became thinner and pressed together tighter. Even after she had finished, he did not say or do anything.

Finally, he spoke, his voice terse and even.

“That is in the past. Such oversight is no longer needed. Surely you can see how much better we can protect Atlas and all of Remnant by joining together.”

“I disagree.” Winter sighed. “If anything, it is the watchful eye of Hellsing that has kept Atlas in check.”

“That’s just ridi-”

“After all,” Winter interrupted, her expression showing the first signs of discontent. “It was our oversight that has kept Professor Polendina from going too far with his little experiments.” Sweat formed on Ironwood’s brow.

“What are you talking about?”

“Project P.E.N.N.Y is a promising one.” Winter nodded. “Provided it isn’t built upon the corpses of the innocent.”

Unable to deny her claims or feign any ignorance on the matter, Ironwood could only clench his fists in frustration. Which Winter took to be her cue.

“I came her to inform you of my decisions regarding my education and that, once things have settled in the organization, I will be taking a trip around Remnant to familiarize myself better with our operations while also honing my skill son the field.” She stood up and gave the general and nod. “Thank you for your guidance so far and I look forward to our next meeting.” She turned to leave. “As equals.”

After leaving the Atlas military headquarters, Winter found herself standing in front of Atlas’s national mystery.

The Lone Hammer.

Form some reason, a giant war hammer, the handle alone bigger than the tallest man while the hammer was big enough to squash 2 paladins, sat on the ground, unmoving. Not for lack of effort, but nothing in the history of Atlas has ever moved this ancient artifact. In fact, there is a promised prize for anyone who can lift the relic. Many have tried but none succeeded to this day. It was so old they could not even date it, not that the could take a sample of it in the first place. No one knows its origins or why it was there, so they had no choice but to leave it and use it as a tourist attraction and a pseudo-monument for those who passed away.

For a moment, Winter just stood there, starring at the Lone Hammer, as if contemplating its meaning.

“If you are going to say something than say it.” She said out loud all of a sudden, her tone even.

“I’d say that was handles quite nicely.” Came the immediate reply. Winter did not even bother turning to the side. She knew jaune was there and there was no point wondering where he come from. “It’s always so satisfying to see men of pride, so confident in their power, crumble with mere words. There was even a special seasoning of irony. Atlas who tries to seem so proud and majestic forced to the knee in back breaking servitude.”

“Pardon.”

“Forgive me, I was referring to times long past.” Jaune replied, amusement in his voice. “I find it interesting that you only told him half the reason for your little outing.”

“As if I could tell the head of Atlas military that I intend to search and fight high level Grimm who have been killing and growing for decades so that I may acquire their power for my own.” She scoffed. “Besides,” she turned to him, a small smirk on her face. “I think it would be much more entertaining to show him and others who try to intimidate me.”

“Now that’s the Hellsing I know.”

“I suppose so.” She replied before turning around and walking off.

Jaune, meanwhile, stood there, unmoving like the Lone Hammer itself. In fact, his eyes never left it, and neither did the expression of fond remembrance on his face.

 

**Okay.**

**Not my best. Honestly it always sounds much better in my head when I have characters actually talking and reacting like people. I was going to throw in a meeting between Jaune and a certain someone, but I have decided to make that the focus on the next chapter. However, in return I did add a little special something at the end. Hope you liked it.**

**At the very least I wanted to establish that Winter will not be getting specialist training meaning her adult self will be different from cannon while also doing some world building.**

**This chapter was brought to you by my pa_tr_eo_n. To find me, just search for Composcreator on the site or enter pa_tr_eo_n (dot) com / Composcreator. Just get rid of the underscore and put an actual period. The ff site won’t let me type up the whole word or URL.**

**Be sure to check my site to see what I will be offering up as choices to vote for!**

**That’s it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
